


Dead End

by lookcheop



Category: Thai Actor RPF, offgun
Genre: (not offgun), Angst, Cheating, Hurt, M/M, Toxic Relationship, this is just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookcheop/pseuds/lookcheop
Summary: “I like loving you. But I don’t love you.”
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	Dead End

Gun sat at the edge of his bed watching Off’s back as he puts his shirt back on, holding back a shiver from the cold air of the hotel room. 

“You know,” Gun starts. “You didn’t have to come all the way here.” 

Off’s fingers paused on the second last button of his top and he turned around.

‘God, he’s so handsome’ Gun thought no one could look as good as Off does with messy hair and kiss marks all over his neck.

Off walked towards Gun and stood between his parted legs, pulling Gun’s face by his jaw closer, softly. His thumb rubbing circles on the younger’s still pink cheeks.

“You were crying. I couldn’t help it. You know I’m weak for you love.” Off murmured as if afraid the rest of the world would overhear.

Gun scoffed at the statement turning his head to the side so Off’s hand would fall Off.  
“Don’t play pretend. I know you don’t love me.” Gun stated. He hoped his voice wasn’t shaking as much as his heart was.

Off sighed running his hand through his hair. He looked Gun straight in the eyes.  
“You know the deal.” Off stated firmly.

“How could I forget when you’ll never fail at reminding me?” Gun chuckled mirthlessly. “Maybe you should leave. I saw Milk’s text. She wants her husband home for dinner” 

If Off was surprised at that statement he didn’t show it. He just smiled and picked up his wallet and phone from the bedside table. He knows when it’s time to leave.

After putting on his shoes Off stood in front of the door, hand resting on the handle. He turned around for one last time, Gun still on the bed and still as naked as the day he was born. There were no labels or word to describe who the smaller man is to him, he was simply his Gun.

“Gun, I like loving you. But I don’t love you. You know I can’t.” 

Gun can’t even remember the last time he stopped feeling that crushing pain in his chest every time Off spoke. He couldn’t even say a word to the man in front of him. 

Off turned around and left, shutting the door with a firm click.

They both pretended they didn’t see each other’s tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone this was just a short thing I wrote based on a tweet I saw so I hope you guys liked it <3


End file.
